mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melvin Guillard vs. Ronnys Torres
The first round began and they touched gloves. Guillard missed a flying knee and a blocked high kick. Torres shot and got a single-leg to half-guard, wrapping his legs around that one-leg. Four thirty-five. Torres passed to side control. Four fifteen. Guillard nearly hip escaped. Torres worked to mount. Four minutes. Torres landed a right hand. They stood and broke with Guillard exploding. Guillard missed a front kick. Guillard landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Torres shot and got a good double to half-guard nicely. They scrambled, Torres had the back with both hooks, and Guillard exploded turning to guard. Three fifteen. Torres swept and they stood and broke. Three minutes left. Guillard landed a nice switch kick to the leg and a missed high kick. Guillard landed another good jab, working that left jab. Torres missed a flying knee. Two thirty-five. Guillard blocked a high kick. He missed a spinning back fist. Guillard kept switching stances. Both guys were loosening up. Two fifteen left. Torres landed a good counter right hand. Guillard landed a knee countering a double and stuffed it with two minutes. Torres kept working for another and got it to guard. Torres landed a pair of short right hands there. One thirty-five. Torres landed a body shot. Torres landed a pair of body shots. One fifteen. Torres landed a right hand and an elbow. One minute. Torres passed to half-guard. Thirty-five. Guillard stood to the clinch and ate a right hand and landed a right himself as they broek. Fifteen. Guillard landed a good left hand. The first round ended. Torres's corner spilled ice. A lot of ice in the corner of Torres. Rogan was getting infuriated. The second round began. Torres missed a front kick. Guillard missed a flying knee. Torres worked for a single. Guillard was stuffing it. Torres lifted Guillard up to the cage with four thirty-five, a shoulder right. Guillard sprawled and stuffed it and they broke. Four fifteen. Guillard landed a nice leg kick. Four minutes left. Guillard tried a nice combination but couldn't find the range. Guillard landed a partially blocked body kick and a blocked front kick also with three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Torres shot in eating a big knee and Guillard thus stuffed the double to the clinch. Torres had double underhooks with three minutes. Guillard kneed the body. Guillard stuffed another with the whizzer and they broke as Torres tripped. Guillard landed a body kick and a blocked Superman punch. Two thirty. Guillard landed an inside leg kick and a right hand. Torres checked an inside leg kick and worked for a single, Guillard landed a pair of Faber knees and they broke. Two fifteen before that. Two minutes. Guillard landed an iffy right hand. He missed a right hook. One thirty-five. Guillard landed a leg kick and stuffed a body lock trip, Torres had the standing back, Guillard rolled but Torres stayed on top in half-guard. One fifteen. One minute. Torres worked for a kimura. Guillard swept on top to guard but Torres kept working for it. It was almost locked up there. Thirty-five. Guillard landed a good left elbow. Guillard landed another elbow with fifteen remaining. Torres shoved him off. Guillard came down with a big right hand and the second round ended now. 'Fake the 3 and throw the straight right,' Carwin told Guillard. 'You're having the best fight of your career,' Jackson told Guillard. The third round began and they touched gloves. Guillard was starting to feint a lot. Guillard missed an overhand right. Four thirty-five as Guillard landed a right hand. Guillard stuffed a double sprawling out and they broke. Four fifteen. Guillard landed a big right hand. Four minutes as Guillard landed a good jab. Guillard landed an inside leg kick. Torres landed a left hook. Guillard landed a right hand. Three thirty. Guillard stuffed a double with three fifteen but Torres switched to a single and got it into half-guard nicely. Three minutes. Torres passed to side control. Guillard kept defending mount. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Torres elbowed the body, not much behind it. Two minutes. Stand them up for fuck's sake. Torres nearly mounted, they stood and broke. Nice defensive jiu jitsu by Guillard. Guillard landed a body kick. One thirty-five. Torres landed a right hook and a left hand. Guillard landed a right hand and stuffed a double and kneed the body, Torres kept working for a single with one fifteen as Guillard sprawled out, Torres got it really. One minute. Torres landed four or five body shots and Guillard shrugged. Thirty-five. Guillard had the butterflies in. Torres landed four or five more body shots. He landed a pair of right hands. Fifteen. Guillard stood to the clinch, Torres got a double-leg slam, Guillard had mount with three or four right hands with only a few seconds left and Torres escaped right as the bell rang for the third round to end. I gave it two rounds 29-28 to Guillard. Guillard had the 29-28 unanimous decision and the two fighters hugged.